


Of all the places in the world, I'm glad I found you here

by direwolfofhighgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfofhighgarden/pseuds/direwolfofhighgarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life may be boring and your responsibilities may call for you often, but sometimes, the best place to be in the world is right where you need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the places in the world, I'm glad I found you here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little filler, decided to get into writing again with a few random prompts, this one obviously being "bus stops".
> 
> I'm truthfully having a hard time finding ideas to write something that isn't modern for these two, but hopefully something comes up! And thanks to that anon from tumblr for probing me and kicking me into gear; I didn't realize there is someone out there in the void actually still waiting up on my writing... hopefully I can make something that will satiate our Sansaery needs!!
> 
> Can you tell this seems to be so deeply entrenched in romantic comedy motifs? How fun!

The girl with the auburn hair, still trying to catch her breath, took the luxury of comfort and sat herself on the bench. She had just missed the bus she intended to take and watched it drive away from the empty stop. She scrimmaged through her bag, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything at the office in her haste. Having realized she had everything but several important files, she sighed to herself, no longer resorting to cursing her boss and she decided to save her energy for more important affairs. She barely contemplated the possibility of social interaction when a slender figure made its way into her peripheral vision.  
“Sorry, do you happen to have the time?” The brunette smiled happily as she waited for a response.  
She had hoped she hadn't forgotten her wallet, as she didn't even have time for breakfast that day, and she was still searching for her wallet. She remembered then that someone was actually addressing her, and realized that she wasn't wearing her watch and her phone was nowhere to be found.  
“No, I don't, sorry.” She looked up at the stranger and had the chance to examine her closely. She noted the earthy green of her blouse, the sharp blackness of her skirt, and the wavy brown hair that extended past her shoulders. The girl was very beautiful, her eyes were like crystal pools and her face round, but subtly defined.  
The brunette smiled sweetly, catching the girl's eyes. “Okay, thank you anyway.”  
“The buses come at twenty minute intervals though, and the last one just came about a moment ago.” The redhead barely let the other girl finish her sentence, and her cheeks turned red to match her hair.  
The brunette grinned and sat beside her on the bench, leaving just enough room as she deemed appropriate.  
“Do you always have such bad luck with buses?” The redhead was thankful the girl changed the subject, and wondered whether she was lucky that the girl hadn't noticed anything or if the she was graceful enough to not comment on it.  
“It's honestly just today. I got called in for a half hour meeting that wasn't even important, and now I have even more stupid things I have to do that are just piling up, and my wonderful manager couldn't even be bothered to listen to a quarter of the things I suggested to him and-”. She cut herself off, turning more red if it was even possible. She sheepishly turned to her bag and searched absently through it, still preoccupied by the feeling of having forgotten something.  
The brunette smirked, relaxing in her seat and watching the cars drive by. “I know the feeling. It's way too early in the morning and there's already so many things that need to be done. I just want time to chill out. I haven't even eaten anything yet.”  
The redhead grew more comfortable in spite of herself, musing over the strange turn of events and out of all places, how she is making small conversation with a stranger at the bus stop. “Me neither actually. The boss called me in so unusually early today, practically demanding for me too, and I come out of the meeting having to work on this new project. It's so mediocre but... oh my goodness. No.”  
She stood up immediately, searching the ground and looking around the seat. She patted her pockets, turning them inside out as receipts and papers fell out. “I can't believe I forgot it.” She spoke directly to the brunette with slight panic, “Why would I do that?”  
The brunette stared blankly at the girl, an eyebrow raised quizzically as she barely got to inquire what she was missing. “What happened? Don't you need these?” She moved to pick up the pocket's contents, but the redhead was already in a daze.  
“I forgot the slideshow. I can't believe it. He would put it on the world's smallest USB. He honestly would, and I definitely would forget it.” The redhead had turned, zipping her coat and adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she made her way back to her office.  
The brunette called back, grinning as the girl glanced back without another word. “It was nice talking to you!” She thought she'd seen a look of disappointment on the girl's face, but it was instantly covered with a pleasant smile.  
She picked up the papers and receipts anyway, standing up to go to the garbage when she felt a stiff piece of paper in the rubbish. A crumpled business card was in her palm, staring back at her as flustered as the girl.  
“Sansa Stark.” The brunette tested the name and smiled to herself as she pocketed the card. The name had flowed from her lips, crisp and memorable as it stuck to her instantaneously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Hi, do you happen to have the time?”  
A familiar voice broke into the cool morning air as it made its way into her consciousness. The brunette looked up from her book, searching for the owner of the voice and seeing the auburn haired girl standing near her.  
She smiled immediately and moved her bag as she sat up straighter, encouraging the girl to sit next to her. “9:43.”  
The redhead was smiling just as sweetly. She sat beside the brunette, more relaxed than what she had been the morning before.  
The brunette continued speaking as she watched the girl. “I thought I'd missed you yesterday.” She spoke evenly, her lips pursed in what seemed like a teasing manner.  
The girl didn't speak up, but she was beginning to blush again as she had when she was flustered. The brunette basked in her discomfort and smiled to herself, pleased at the affect of her mischief. “Have you eaten yet, Sansa?”  
Sansa looked up, confused and concerned all the same. “How do you know my name?”  
The girl took out her bookmark, placing a finger on her page and handed the card to Sansa. “You were rather in sorts yesterday, you seemed to have inadvertently given me this in search for your very important work-related whatever it was that you forgot.” She spoke playfully, having her answer ready since the morning before as Sansa looked at her own business card.  
Sansa smiled now, handing the card back to the girl. “Looks like you got lucky.”  
“Don't downplay it now, I think it's fate.” The girl was toying with the card, examining the item carefully and placing it back in the book. Her facial expression was blank, but her eyes were coloured with mischief.  
Sansa caught the look and answered back, rising to the challenge of the girl's banter. “Okay there, wise one. What do the cards say then?”  
The girl smirked at Sansa's remark. “You flatter me! I do prefer Margaery though, for simplicity's sake.” She paused, letting Sansa capture her name. “And, Sansa Stark, I would have called you anyway, since the _cards_ hold such marvellous information, such as your work number. But the universe surprised me today, so I shall surprise you with lunch.”  
Sansa's mouth was slightly agape, staring at Margaery with faint disbelief. Margaery returned to her book, nonchalantly playing with the card as she spoke up. “Well, if you don't want to, just say so. I suppose we could just go another time, if you wanted.”  
“No, no. We totally can go now. I mean, I'd love to, sure.” Sansa rushed to get her words in as they toppled on top of each other, “Or not now, it is still early. Lunch would be good, definitely.”  
Margaery was grinning at her, recalling Sansa's morning agitation and distraction. “Don't worry yourself so much, you're already so strung up from work. The day's on me, let's grab food right now.”  
Sansa brightened up, already grabbing her belongings. “Okay, but how much time do you have?”  
Far from mischief, Margaery's eyes were now coloured with something that hinted at relief and excitement. “All the time in the world.”


End file.
